Great Multiverse: Civilizations at War
Great Multiverse: Civilizations at War, (sometimes abbreviated to simply CaW), is a real-time strategy (RTS) game that takes place in the Great Multiverse. The game was developed by Petroglyph, comprising many former members of Westwood Studios (known for the Command & Conquer series) and the makers of Star Wars Empire at War RTS game. This company has developed a completely new engine specifically for CaW known as Alamo. It uses several higher-end shader effects such as soft shadows, specular lighting, and particle effects for dust clouds and explosions. their was an even more successful expansion pack that came out for CaW which became it's own game, Great Multiverse: Civilizations at War, Himmler's Revenge. Gameplay The game features a brand new style of play to make things a bit more realistic. Instead of building workers, gathering resources, and recruiting individual units, players are granted resources based on how many planets the player controls. Controlling worlds increases a player's cash flow and provide unique bonuses depending on the planet and universe (ex. Armor increases, discounted prices, special unit production.) Battles are carried out both on a planet's surface and in orbit. Whoever controls the planet's surface, controls the planet itself. There are different factors to keep in mind depending on your status as an attacker or defender. Attackers must secure Landing Points to increase the number of units they deploy, while Defenders may deploy up to 540 "units" on a planet immediately. Attackers have their advantages, though. They may call in bombing runs if they have Bombers in orbit and the sky. Likewise, ground-based installations (like the Ion cannon and Hypervelocity gun) can fire upon units in orbit during space tactical battles. Unlike in other GMV RTS games, shields will form an actual physical barrier that must be penetrated and protect bases from artillery and bombing runs. Assorted building pads litter the playing field in both space and land battles. These pads allow the player to build useful structures (e.g., turrets which can easily destroy enemy units.) CaW takes place during the First War. Civilizations at War features three factions. These factions are the Alliance of Nations, Axis of Empires and the Coalition of Independent States. Units in this game are a mix of other units that been seen in other universes. Like many RTS games, Civilizations at War features a "Rock-Paper-Scissors" unit usage style—for every unit there is a counter-unit. Brett Tosti has stated that this encourages players to create diverse armies and fleets with units that counter other units, as opposed to building a bunch of "super units". Players are also able to call on reinforcements during battle, including heroes like BJ Blazkowicz and Helga Frauscharf. Players can also construct planet-borne superweapons, factories, and space stations. Over thirty five universes are featured including Golmar, Filo, Viau, Gil, Vop'lla, Pol, Bab'lonin and others and within each universes their are up to fifteen to eighty five planets that's found. Universes involved # Pol Universe # Golmar Universe # Filo Universe # Viau Universe # Gi'ru Universe # Gil Universe # Bab'lonin Universe # Tiu'lo Universe # Fop'lla Universe # Duyi'zu Universe # Fuyti Universe # Dol Universe # Vuyi'uio Universe # Riuuliua Universe # Ikiiu'uhi Universe # Eruit'tu Universe # Vuyt'tuik Universe # Jui'uhi Universe # Zuti'lo Universe # Malica Universe # Cut'jini Universe # Piala Universe # Riz'ro Universe # Xeniu Universe # Inio'zioni Universe # Kui'uyi Universe # Vi'iikiye Universe # Fuii'zuni Universe # Ou'hjik Universe # Mink'ius Universe # Uini'ini Universe # Aoi'uuri Universe # Wuti'gu Universe # Lo'opik Universe # Eur'uui Universe Planets in each Universe Pol Universe * Earth * Mars * Moon/Luna (Earth's Satellite) * Europa (one of Jupiter's Satellites) * Venus Golmar Universe * Earth(Golmar) Filo Universe *Coruscant *Tatooine *Dagobah * Geonosis *Ryloth *Kashyyk Viau Universe * Endor * Hoth * Yavin 4 * VIau Ryloth * Viau Tatooine Gi'ru Universe * Cygara * Immoren * Khadora * Scyran * Mena System Missions Allies * Assault on Jarsia * Shipyard Diversion * Interpreting the Horde Network * Theft of the Flanker * The Arborean Rebellion * Siz'ki Rescue * Loyalist Liberation * Highest Bidder * Rescue Serenity * Needle in a Haystack * Borrowed Time * Handle with Care! * The Defense of Pol Earth * The Great Battle of Endor Axis * Battle of Margata (Tutorial mission) * Taking Kimma * Crush. Kill. Destroy. * The Arborea Menace * Subjugating Duiz'zui Earth * Attack on the Planetside * Trouble on Imite * A New Weapon of War * The Alliance Fortress * The Traitorous Moff (Part 1) * The Traitorous Moff (Part 2) * An Engagement with the Emperor * Capturing the Abandoned Prothean Facility * The Destruction of Kiyrat * The Great Battle of Endor Horde * The Narn Treason * Diversion in Leasath * Interpreting the ISN * When Berkuts Dare * Lady Vashj * Batarian Liberation * Highest Price of the Line * The Golden Path * Zann in a Haystack * High Treason * Handle with Care! * The Defense of Gorkamorka * The Great Battle of Endor Units Heroes (Land) Axis * Emperor Yiloala Olpimakia Kutarukia * Darth Vader * Andrei Malakov * Hans Grosse * Katarina Du Couteau * Natasha Volkova * Kurn * General Grievous * Derrial Book * Mael Radec * Zuko (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * Darth Staleek (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * Stephan Retter (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * Heinrich Himmler (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) Allies * BJ Blazkowicz * Marian Hawke * Allison Jakes * Luke Skywalker * Anakin Skywalker * C-3P0 and R2-D2 * Jack O'Neill * Gabriel Angelos * Jim Raynor * Ivan Shepard * John Sheppard (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * Nova Terra (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * Marcus Fenix (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) Horde * Warboss Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter * Sylvanas Windrunner * Pagan Min * Elara * Eliphas the Inheritor * Aiakos * IG-88 * Lelith Hesperax * Duras, son of Ja'rod * Ka'hairal Balak * Skarre (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * Dash Rendar (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * Silri (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) Heroes (Space) Axis * Empress Dillika Epiccal Kutaruka (ICS Dominator) * Admiral Thrawn (ISN Chimaera) * Sergei Kostov (KHN Svoznik One) * Helga Frauscharf (KGM Bismarck II) * Darius (NXS Imperator) * Oleg Vodnik (SSU Grad) * Klaa (IKS Nej'kuk) * Admiral Trench (Invincible) * Firmus Piett (Admonitor) * Jorhan Stahl * Lupe Balboa (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * Chang (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * Karl Donitz (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) Allies * Rogue Squadron ** Sera ** Wedge Antilles ** Diana Seelix ** Keyan Farlander ** Miles Matheson * Josephine Montilyet (Peaceful Love) * Coleman Stryker (CSN Avenger) * Gial Ackbar (Home One) * Han Solo and Chewbacca * Vivienne (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * John Crichton's Moya (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * Jarvan IV (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * USS Enterprise-A ** James T. Kirk ** Spock ** Leonard McCoy ** Montgomery Scott ** Hikaru Sulu ** Nyota Uhura ** Pavel Chekov * Jack O'Neill (BC-304) * Sebastian Yarrick * Matthew Horner (Hyperion) * Ivan Shepard's Normandy Horde * Warboss Grimskull (Looted Executor-class Star Dreadnought) * Sylvanas Windrunner * Amita (Golden Path) * Elara's Modified Belbullab-22 (Heat Lady) * Araghast the Pillager * Skarre * Tyber Zann (Merciless) * Ru'afo (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * Khan Noonien Singh (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * Ilidan Stormrage (Himmler's Revenge Expansion only) * Lelith Hesperax (Harapax-1) * Duras, son of Ja'rod (Mo'sk) * Ka'hairal Balak's Star Destroyer Other Characters * Wallace Breen * Xizor * Noore Najjar * Kasumi Goto * Mr Universe Voiceover Cast * Robyn Addison as Sera * Jo Wyatt as Marian Hawke * Tara Platt as Katarina Du Couteau * Brian Bloom as William "B.J." Blazkowicz * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * Scott Lawrence as Darth Vader * Katee Sackhoff as Kara Thrace * Dennis Lawson as Wedge Antilles * Tom Kane as Ackbar * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Kenneth Colley as Piett * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Allegra Clark as Josephine Montilyet * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu Category:Works based on the Great Multiverse